


Kenshin/Ed - #34 - Lightning/Thunder

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [20]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #34 of 50</p><p>A valuable lesson learned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenshin/Ed - #34 - Lightning/Thunder

Kenshin surveyed his students critically as they practiced strikes with the bamboo shinai. There were several of them who had expressed interest in learning swordfighting, so Kenshin had agreed to teach them the basics of kendo. He wasn't naive, he knew every one of them who'd asked was hoping that he'd teach them hiten mitsurugi, but he wasn't passing that sword school on.

Takeo had good footwork. He had been taking kendo before he came here and his strikes were measure and precise. He was good at this, and confident in it, too, which was a nice change from his usual attitude. He had talked Nick into coming with him, and Nick ... wasn't doing as well. His strikes were uneven and his footwork was sloppy. He kept watching Takeo's feet instead of his own, trying to match the footwork. Also, Kenshin suspected the unevenness of Nick's strikes had to do with the fact that one arm was heavier than the other and he'd not yet figured out what to do to compensate.

Kennichi was standing beside Nick, trying to help him even that out, but that was something Nick would have to learn for himself.

Sam Winchester had expressed interest with learning proper kendo as well. He was very well schooled in fighting with bladed weapons but kendo was as much an art as it was a fighting technique, so he was just as much a beginner as Nick. He just had the advantage of all those other fighting skills under his belt.

Edward was sitting on the sidelines, just watching. He had shown up, just like Kenshin's three students, in gi and hakama. But he didn't pick up a shinai to start practicing strikes like Kenshin had demonstrated, but instead parked himself off the practice floor and just watched. Satisfied with how Kennichi was helping Nick and Sam, Kenshin sat down on his knees beside Edward. "I'm surprised to see you here," he said quietly. "Wearing hakama."

Edward looked down at himself and shrugged, then shot a grin at Kenshin. "I know you like it," he said. "Figured it couldn't hurt to change into it, even if I wasn't going to be waving a play-sword around in the air like an idiot."

Kenshin smiled back but it was sharp. "They're learning, Edward."

"I could take'em."

"Mm." Kenshin smoothed his hands on his thighs. "Not with a sword, no."

Edward glanced side-long at Kenshin. "Oh yeah?"

"Then how about a little wager?" Kenshin smirked. "It should be easy for you, no?"

"Sure," Edward said. "What're the stakes?"

"If you lose, you have to learn kendo with them. Seriously, not joking around oh you're already better than that crap."

"And what if I win?" Edward said.

Kenshin leaned in close to Edward's ear. "You can cuff me to the bed and do whatever the hell you want to me tonight."

The grin spread across Edward's face. "_Anything_?"

"Anything." Kenshin confirmed.

"You are ON."

Kenshin stood up and clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "We're going to have a match," he said.

Sam, Nick and Takeo all stopped practicing. Kennichi raised an eyebrow. "A match, 'nisan? We don't have any pads or anything yet."

"That's okay," Kenshin said. "This is not a match for points. The combatants will be simply trying to disarm the other."

Edward stood up and stretched his arms over his head. "Nick?" Kenshin said. "Will you loan Edward your shinai a moment?" Nick handed Edward his weapon and moved to sit down on the side, out of the way. Sam and Takeo moved to sit to and Kenshin said "Wait a moment, Takeo. You're going to be fighting Edward."

Edward snorted and said, "You're fixing this against yourself, aren't you?" He twirled the shinai loosely in one hand, testing its balance.

Takeo hesitated. "Are you sure you want me to-?"

Kenshin nodded. "This is just to disarm the opponent, Takeo. You'll be fine."

They took their places opposite each other on the dojo floor. Takeo glanced at Kenshin, then dropped into sonkyo. Kenshin shook his head. "That's okay, Takeo, Edward has no idea what he's doing."

"Hey!" Edward said, indignant.

Kenshin raised his hand. "Hajime!"

"What-" Edward started to say, and then realized Takeo was coming quickly at him. He blocked the first strike with the shinai one-handed, but then Takeo did something quick and sneaky with his shinai, Edward didn't quite follow it but his shinai flew out of his hand. Edward gaped but Takeo stopped moving instantly and stepped back.

Sam, Nick and Kennichi cheered on the sideline. Edward shot them a glare and Kenshin picked up the shinai from where it fell and offered it to Edward with a smirk. "Quick and precise," Kenshin said. "Not loud and clumsy. A good lesson to learn." He nodded to the others. "Back out on the floor, I want to see 100 strikes. You too, Edward. Kennichi, find Nick another shinai, would you? I've got a new student to start with."


End file.
